That Boy is Mine
by PikoLovesLen
Summary: X-Ray and Vav fanfic with some dark RageHappy! :D Featuring Michael Jones, Gavin Free, and Ray Narvaez Jr! I warn you, this is not a fanfic for the weak of heart! We have rape, we have mpreg, we have male on male intercourse. Read at your own risk for it's going to be a wild ride!


Clicking away at his computer mouse, a worker for Achievement Hunter scans his blue eyes over the computer screen as he cut and edited clips of a video. After hours apon hours of doing this tedious task, he finally let out a much needed breath of air and grinned from ear to ear. "Finally!" Throwing his hands up into the air, the British male nearly knocked his chair backwards and into his boss. "Oops." He let out a loud cackling laugh and jumped to his feet. "Hey you knock it off." Geoff slapped the back of Gavin's head. "You almost made me spill my coffee." "Sorry." A muttered apology slipped through the laughs. "I finally finished editing this. There was so much this time." "Yeah well that's what happens when we play long ass games like that." Michael commented from the left side of Gavin. "True!" The Brit stood to his feet and stretched his skinny arms above his head. Geoff thought it would be a good time to swing his arm down and slam his hand into Gavin's genitals. "Ogh." The brunette let out a disgruntle tone and stumbled over. "Wanker." "Asshole." "Dicksucker. Oh wait that's only on Friday's." Ray shot an insult from across the room, making Gavin laugh. "It's only Wednesday Ray, you horny sausage." "Oh you know it is. I mean I am." The dark ginger haired male silently shifted his eyes over to his two coworkers, a slight twitch of annoynce pulled at his eye. "Would you two fucking shut up. We all know Gavin would only go for my dick." The other two took it as a joke and laughed along. Michael, however, just mumbled and continued to play his handheld game as he waited for them to all be ready to start their next Let's Play. Ray's chocolate brown eyes slid to the side at Michael's face, he didn't seem too happy and it concerned him. But he would be lying if he said he himself weren't focused on something else besides his work as well. For the past few weeks his already confused feelings on his sexuality were becoming even more confused when he found himself starting to become genuinely infatuated with a certain British bonehead. He wasn't sure exactly what event made him realize that he really did want him, but before he knew it, here he was; confused as all hell. A thought came to his mind that thought maybe he should tell someone. Maybe one of his best friends, Michael. He had been conflicting his feelings about telling, what if he sees him differently? What if he doesn't want to be his friend? Ray quickly shook away that thought. Of course he would support him right? Even if he didn't, he didn't give a shit, he was in love and he needed advice. And if Michael was really his best friend he would help. So it was decided then. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` Hours later, the work day was finally up and every one was released from their position. While Michael packed up his game cases into his bookbag, Ray leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Hey. .Do you think you can meet me outside in a few minute? I need to kinda talk to you about something." The ginger male turned his head towards his direction and nodded. "Sure dude no problem." Within minutes, both Ray and Michael were standing face to face leaning against the building wall. The black-haired man rubbed the back of his neck as he took a deep breath. "Okay, don't judge me please?" "Yeah yeah sure man, whatever. Just tell me what you wanted to tell me." "Uh. I kinda. . .Like a guy. Like, really like him. I think I may even love him. . ." He allowed Michael to take in the information and to process it. "Ahh I see. . .Why would I judge you for that? You're entitled to love who you want I have no right to say it's wrong. Who is it?" "Well I'm glad to hear that. It's. .Uh. .Gavin." At that moment, Ray could practically see something snap in Michael's eyes. But it quickly vanished and was replaced with a comforting smile. "Oh really? I guess I should have realized that. But I always thought it was just bullshit horse play. Well, I'm happy for you and I hope everything works out." "What should I do though? Should I tell him?" "Ah, no no. You should take it slow and wait to see if he likes you too." Ray nodded and grinned. "Yeah you're right. Thanks Michael. I'll see you tomorrow." "Yeah. .No problem." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next morning, Geoff was setting up the microphones as the lads chatted about in the corner. Michael pulled Gavin to the side and whispered something in his ear. "Really Michael? Are you sure? Okay I don't see why not!" Ray turned his chair curiously towards their direction. "What's going on?" "Michael and I decided we're going to experiment and go out. Neat huh!" Gavin cheered as he grabbed his Redbull, almost spilling it on his keyboard as he took a swing of it. The raven haired boy's face fell considerably as his eyes fixed themselves onto the floor. "Ah yeah. .I'm. .happy for the two of you." 


End file.
